Finally home
by darkladysorceress05
Summary: After three long years, Kagome is finally able to come back to the Feudal Era. Its based off of the beginning of the last episode of Inuyasha.     Based of the series by Rumika Takahashi


Three years have passed. Three long years and she still remembered his face, his golden eyes and his beautiful white hair. She remembered his face when he disappeared into the well to leave her alone in her own time. Kagome had traveled back to the Feudal era and defeated a half-demon named Naraku who was after the Shikon na Tama. After defeating the evil demon, she spent three days in darkness but Inuyasha saved her. With him, she was able to wish the correct wish on the Shikon Jewel and have it disappear forever. After arriving back in modern Japan, she was excited to see her mother, brother and grandfather. They had been waiting for three days for her to return but even though she was happy to see them, she knew where her heart lied. She sighed from the memory as she walks back from high school. For three years, she attended and did well but now she wondered if she could return to him. Walking straight to her family's shrine, she opened the door and stared in. The Bone's Eater well. It looked so simple but she remembered all the times she traveled through. She sighed again as she stood by it but suddenly she felt it, she could go back.

"Kagome?" she turned at her mother's voice but in her heart, she knew where she belonged. Her mother gave her a hug, knowing as well. For the past three years, a part of Kagome has been on the other side of the well.

"Mom, I have…"

"I know Kagome. I love you but you need to follow your heart!" With tears in her eyes and a last hug from her mother, she jumped into the well. As she opened her eyes, she saw the familiar sight of the well. It seemed the same but she heard birds and saw the blue blue sky untouched by pollution. Had she really done it? Had she really made it back?

She started climbing up when she saw a hand reach down. It was not just anyone's hand, it had claws and a red kimono that ended around his wrist. She knew whose hand it was and without any hesitation, she reached forward to grasp it. Suddenly she was lifted out of the well and her body relaxed as she stared into the beautiful golden eyes.

"Inuyasha….did I keep you waiting?" She sighed as he put her down.

"Idiot" He said without rancor. She smiled at him and at hearing her name, she turned with surprise and happiness to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo. She had done it, she had returned. She smiled at Inuyasha as she hurried to see her friends.

During dinner, she listened to her friends tell her all that has transpired over the past three years. Inuyasha remained quiet although his eyes remained on her for most of it. After dinner, Miroku and Sango had to rush to give their children their baths, and Shippo left to go meet a female fox-demon that he had met during training.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to say anything, something, but when he remained quiet, she sighed. So he hadn't really missed her. He hadn't hug her or give her any indication that he loved her or missed her. She sighed and walked into the bedroom that she was going to use. When she heard the beads move behind her, she turned to find Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered suddenly not sure what to do. He remained still as he stared at her. She sighed but walked over to him and hugged him, since she couldn't think of anything else to do. Her eyes widen as she felt him hug her with what felt like desperation. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "Inuyasha?" She was surprised when he smiled and blushed slightly.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you one question?" She knew that he was not a big talker about his feelings and he was not going to start it. When his ear flinched to show that he was listening, she smiled. She blushed slightly and looked away. "Inuyasha, can I stay with you….forever?" She looked up into his golden eyes and her eyes widened as a tear came down his face. Before she could respond, he pulled her against him and buried his head into her hair.

"So...so you'll stay with me?" He all but whispered. She pulled back as she stared into his eyes. "Inuyasha…I…" Inuyasha stared into her eyes as he reached forward and gently touched her face. She gently reached up and touched his white hair as she stared into the golden eyes that have haunted her dreams for the past three years. She flashed back to when he almost kissed her before, and her heart started speeding up. The kissed in the darkness of the Shikon Jewel and that kiss stayed in her dreams as well.


End file.
